This invention relates to storage batteries, and more particularly, to a shield for enclosing a storage battery for providing thermal stabilization for the storage battery.
The automotive industry has long recognized the need to protect motor vehicle batteries from hot underhood temperatures. It is well established that subjecting the storage batteries to the hot temperatures that are present in the vehicle engine compartment during operation of the vehicle accelerates corrosion of the battery grids. Such corrosion is a major factor in shortening the lifetime of the battery. Conventionally, vehicle storage batteries are protected from underhood heat by placing an insulating shell or shield around the battery. Generally, the shell encloses the battery and acts as an insulator, but the shell may be designed to provide an air gap between the sidewalls of the battery and the shell through which cooler outside air is circulated either by a fan or as the result of vehicle motion. Typically, the insulating shell is mounted on the battery after the battery has been installed in the vehicle. However, it is generally recognized in the automotive industry that subassembly of the insulating shell with the battery prior to the final assembly line will reduce overall costs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,025 which was issued to Osamu Shibata et al. on May 18, 1993, there is disclosed a storage battery for automobiles which includes a heat shield that is designed to be a part of the battery assembly, making it easier to mount the battery in an automobile. The heat shield is a box-like structure having a closed bottom and which is open to the top to permit the battery to be positioned within the heat shield. The cover of the battery includes an overhang which extends downwardly from the peripheral edge of the cover, spaced outwardly from the sidewall of the battery container, defining a gap which receives the upper edge of the heat shield. This arrangement defines a space between the battery container and the heat shield that is closed to air outside of the heat shield. The heat shield is designed to be attached securely to the battery container. To this end, the battery container has recesses formed in its sidewalls for receiving projections on the heat shield to detachably secure the heat shield to the battery. Thus, this arrangement requires a non-standard cover for the battery to define the air gap and a non-standard container to provide the latching recesses for securing the heat shield to the battery. Moreover, this arrangement requires modification of the battery hold down tray and hold down hardware.